


Shine Bright Enough To Make Their Own Stars

by Moonscar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Introspection, Mild Angst, New York, No Spoilers, Peter Parker Is Proud, peter loves new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Peter looked down at the city he had protected with his life. He looked at the glowing lights of cars and apartment buildings and offices. It truly lived up to the name as the 'city that never slept'.He feels an unfamiliar sense of calm fill him as he gazes on, a small smile gracing his lips, clutching his mask in his hands with a loose grip. He sat on one of the taller building, his feet dangling off of the edge. He felt serene, like nothing could bother or shatter this peace that filled him.In that moment, it truly felt like it.





	Shine Bright Enough To Make Their Own Stars

Peter looked down at the city he had protected with his life. He looked at the glowing lights of cars and apartment buildings and offices. It truly lived up to the name as the 'city that never slept'.

He feels an unfamiliar sense of calm fill him as he gazes on, a small smile gracing his lips, clutching his mask in his hands with a loose grip. He sat on one of the taller building, his feet dangling off of the edge. He felt serene, like nothing could bother or shatter this peace that filled him. 

In that moment, it truly felt like it. 

He had spent the last five hours swinging around, occasionally helping citizens or stopping criminals as he made his way around. He had been doing his usual rounds without much disturbance. As he looked over the city that had been through so many hardships, he smiled gently at the thought that he had a part in protecting it. 

Yet he's no saint, some days, when he was bleeding out in alleyways and choking back sobs, it didn't feel like any of it was worth it. On days where he felt like he was powerless, or when the people wouldn't even utter thanks for his help. On those days, he contemplated if it was all worth it, if these people and the city was worth everything he went through to save it, to nurture and care for it. 

Then, he would always think about the good days, and the people who supported him.

He would remember Paige, the little girl that handed him a drawing that she had been carrying around for weeks in hopes of seeing him and handing it to him, grinning up at him hopefully and happily as she proclaimed her thanks for saving her dad. He would remember John, the man that owned a hot dog stand and would always let him get a free meal, if only because Peter had helped him find his son in a crowd of people. Even though the man proclaimed he only kept Peter around because he helped with business, he knew better. He'd remember Marlee, who would always hand him a gift whenever they crossed paths, which was surprisingly often, simply because she stated that he did so much good for this city, yet received so little. He keeps all of her buttons and pins them to his clothing and backpack, and whenever she handed him a sticker, he'd stick it to his laptop.

Maybe he couldn't see the stars, but the city and people shined bright enough to make their own stars.

It's these people he fought for.

He fought for the families, the college students, the little kids and everyone above and in between that deserved a chance at life, despite their past or their future. He fought for people to go back to their family and friends. He fought for people to make their own make-shift family, even if not bonded by blood. 

He fought for all the good people that deserved it.

Because he had the power to do so, therefore he had the responsibility.

He may not have a great track record with responsibilities, always arriving late to meet up's with friends, or not showing at all. Sleeping in his classes and missing out on a bunch of homework. He was tardy and never cleaned his room, and although loyal to his friends, often disappointed them. 

He may not be good with responsibilities, and he definitely didn't like them very much, but this was one he was devoted to. 

It was a responsibility that had cost him many friends and hardships, and more bullet wounds than he can count, but he'd never stop, he simply couldn't. It wasn't as much of a responsibility as something he needed to do, both for himself and others. Maybe it was detrimental to his personal life, maybe he'd never get to spend enough times with friends or family, maybe he'd put himself in the line of fire to many times to really be healthy. But if it meant that one little boy out there could see their mom again, or that a man can go and tell their husband they love them even one more time, it was worth it.

It was all worth it.

Peter glanced down at his mask, seeing his reflection shine back at him, if a bit deformed. Peter smiled slightly at the man he saw in the lens, knowing now that when he put the mask on, he was still Peter. He and Spider-man weren't two different people, they were the same. Spider-Man was Peter Parker, even if the world didn't know it. 

So Peter lifted his mask up and slowly slid it over his face, careful to tuck his hair back so it didn't slip in front of his eyes as he dragged the mask down. He grinned as he put it on and slowly stood on the edge of the building. He slowly looked over at city he loved dearly once more, a smile spreading across his lips.

He stepped lifted one leg and soon enough, jumped down the building. He spun quickly so his head was going down first. He felt the adrenaline and wind move fervently with a new energy. He felt giddy and happy. Just as he was about to get dangerously close to concrete, he shot out a web.

As he whipped to the side, he screamed out joyfully. People screamed back at him, waving at him and shouting cheers.

New York was home, and it forever will be.

He was home.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ewudoudoud I know I haven't posted in for-fucking-ever and this isn't even a 1000 word one-shot and I'm so sorry.
> 
> I always appreciate comments though! =D


End file.
